Spoiler 2:Die Chroniken von Erdsee
Hier wird die Handlung des Films Die Chroniken von Erdsee ausführlich wiedergegeben. Die Überschriften entsprechen nicht die der Filmkapitel. Dieser Artikel setzt die Handlung aus Spoiler:Die Chroniken von Erdsee fort. Dem Feind auf der Spur Am Morgen bricht Ged Sperber auf und verspricht Tenar am Abend wieder daheim zu sein. Er zieht an zwei Frauen vorbei, die über Tenar lästern, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Die Frauen nehmen ein Beutel Medizin von Tenar an und sie sagen ihr, dass sie kein Geld dabei haben. Seufzend sagt Tenar, dass die Frauen später zahlen können. Die Frauen ziehen sich zurück und treffen auf Hare, der ihr Geld für Informationen anbietet. Sie verraten ihm, dass bei Tenar zwei Fremden wohnen. Hare reitet dann los, ohne das versprochene Geld zu zahlen. Im Tenars Garten fordert er auf, dass Ged herauskommt. Da Ged nicht anwesend ist, verspricht er wiederzukommen. Als Hare und seine Männer fortreiten, erzählt Arren Tenar von dem Vorfall mit Therru, dass sie beinahe eine Sklavin wurde. Dann erzählt Tenar Arren, dass Therru von Menschen verstoßen wurden, wie die Frauen vorhin, die Medizin bei ihr abgeholt haben. Sie hat Therru vor fünf Jahren bei sich aufgenommen, weil auch ihr gute Dinge passiert sind. Der große Magier aus Roke, Ged Sperber, hat ihr einmal das Leben gerettet. In der Hafenstadt Hort kauft Ged von einem Waffenhändler das Schwert, das sich nicht aus der Schwertscheide ziehen lässt. Von weitem entdeckt Hare Ged an seinem Umhang und spricht ihn an. Daraufhin verändert Ged sein Gesicht. Hare lässt von ihm ab. Vom Waffenhändler erfährt er, dass die Menschenhändler für Cob arbeiten. Cob ist der einzige Erdsee-Magier der Gegend, der über Zauberkräfte verfügt. Cobs Burg liegt außerhalb der Stadt. Ein langer Tag thumb|Therru singt in japanischer Sprache. thumb|Arren ist von Therrus Gesang tief berührt. Als Tenar Arren darum bittet nach Therru zu sehen, geht er auf einem wiesenbedeckten Hügel. Arren nähert sich Therru, bleibt jedoch stehen, um ihr Gesang Teeru no uta in japanische Sprache zu lauschen. Tief berührt weint Arren. Dann setzt er sich zu ihr auf einem Stein. Er erzählt ihr, dass ein Schatten ihn verfolgt. Wahnsinn überkam ihm und er wurde dazu getrieben seinen Vater König von Enlad zu ermorden. Er hat manchmal Albträume und ist nicht sicher, ob er sich unter Kontrolle hat. So beschließt er die Stadt zu verlassen, um nahestehende Menschen nicht zu verletzen. Er wird heimkehren und sich seiner Verantwortung des Verbrechens stellen. Hare kehrt zu Tenar zurück und entführt sie. Therru bindet er am Tor fest, damit sie Ged berichten kann, dass Tenar entführt wurde. Vor Hares Ankunft hat Arren den Bauernhof verlassen. Auf dem Weg trifft er auf seinen Schatten, wovor er wegrennt. Ohnmächtig fällt er ins Wasser. Cob nimmt ihn auf sein Schloss. Als Arren in einem Bett aufwacht, sagt Cob ihm, dass sein Schatten ihn nicht hierher verfolgen kann. Dann reicht er ihm ein schwarzes zähflüssiges Getränk und verspricht ihm, dass es kein Gift ist. Dann erzählt Cob, dass Ged böse ist. Ged will das ewige Leben und er ist deswegen oft fort, um danach zu forschen. Er wird sogar Arren opfern, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Dann verspricht Cob Arren, der mittlerweile wegen dem Gift keucht, das ewige Leben, wenn er Cob seinen wahren Namen verrät: Lebannen. Cob liebt es Menschen leiden zu sehen. Darum ist das Leben kostbar thumb|Ged und Cob stehen sich im Angesicht zu Angesicht. thumb|Ged wehrt Arrens Angriff ab. thumb|Therru folgt Arrens Schatten zum Schloss. Ged kommt daheim an und erfährt von Therru, was vorgefallen war. Er reicht ihr, nachdem sie sich aus den Fesseln befreit hat, Arrens Schwert. Er bittet sie darum daheim auf ihn zu warten. Dann reitet er zu Cobs Burg, wo Cob Tenar in den Kerker geworfen hat. Nachdem er durch Zauber an den Wachen vorbeidrängen konnte, steht er vor Cob aus Havnor. Cob ist für Ged kein Unbekannter. Ihre Wege haben sich an der Grenze zum Totenreich (Dry Land) getrennt. Nun erkennt Ged, wer die Balance stört: Cob hat das Tor zum Totenreich geöffnet, um das ewige Leben zu erlangen. Arren tritt ins Licht und greift Ged an. Doch Ged konnte sein Angriff ausweichen und ihm beruhigende Worte zureden. Als Arren den Mut verliert zu kämpfen, überwältigen Hare und seine Männer den Eindringling. Im Schloss selbst kann Ged kein Zauber wirken. So landet er in Tenars Zelle. Therru konnte nicht auf Geds Rückkehr warten und rennt los. Auf dem Weg trifft sie Arrens Schatten, dem sie zu Cobs Burg nachfolgt. Dann erklärt ihr der Schatten, dass Arren im Schloss ist und dass sein Herz für die dunkle Macht schlägt. Dadurch spaltete sich seine Persönlichkeit und sein Schatten entsteht. Therru klettert an der Mauer vorbei und lauscht ein Gespräch mit, wodurch sie erfährt, dass Ged und Tenar bald hingerichtet werden. Schließlich findet sie Arren kopfhängend in einem Zimmer. Als sie versucht ihn dringlich zu bitten Ged und Tenar zu retten, antwortet er ihr, dass das Leben keinen Zweck hat, weil es vergänglich ist. Darauf erwidert sie, dass das Leben eben deshalb kostbar ist, weil es endlich ist. Sie will ihm zeigen, dass er ihr wichtig ist und offenbart ihre Geheimnisse: Ihr wahrer Name ist Tehanu und sie ist ein Drache. Auf dem Turm thumb|Arren zieht das Schwert. thumb|Cobs wahres Alter. thumb|Der finale Schlag führt zum Einsturz des Turms. Arren nimmt das Schwert in Therrus Hand auf und rennt zum Turm, wo die Gefangenen hingerichtet werden. Er stellt sich Hare und seinen Leuten und konnte im Kampf ihre Schwerter zerbrechen. Cob wirkt ein Vernichtungszauber, da er Arrens wahren Namen kennt. Arrens Herz leuchtet blau und es glüht vor Schmerzen. Jedoch kann er sich trotz den Schmerzen erheben und zieht sein Schwert. Licht entweicht aus der Schwertscheide. In Arrens Augen zeichnet sich Entschlossenheit, seine Kameraden beschützen zu wollen. Mit dieser Entschlossenheit konnte er Cobs Zauber standhalten und das Schwert ziehen. Geschickt setzt er Cob einen tödlichen Schlag und er konnte so einen Arm abschlagen. Cob verliert an Kraft und Falten zeichnen sich in ihrem Gesicht. Aus Zorn führt sie ein Selbstgespräch: Immer wurde sie gehänselt und verstoßen. Aus Rache will sie mächtigr werden als je zuvor, um es allen heimzuzahlen. Sie schnappt sich Therru und flieht zum anderen Turm. Ged und Tenar nutzen die Gelegenheit dieses Anwesen zu verlassen, weil sie sonst Arren nur im Weg stehen würden. Arren rennt ihr hinterher und versucht sie davon zu überzeugen auf die Seite des Lichts zu wechseln. Doch sie lässt den Boden unter seinen Füßen zusammenfallen. Dann erwürgt sie Therru zu Bewusstlosigkeit, um ihren Frust abzulassen. Leblos sackt Therru zum Boden. Als Cob ihr den Rücken zuwendet, spürt sie ein Atem. Sie schaut zurück und blickt in die roten Augen von Therrus Drachen. Mit einem Lachen rennt sie auf den Drachen zu, weil Darchen ewig leben. Therru verbrennt Cob in ihrem Feueratem. Therru als Drache schnappt sich Arren und flieht vom einstürzenden Turm. Sie landet auf die nächstgelegende Wiese. Er umarmt sie, anchdem sie sich in einem Menschen zurückverwandelt hat. Zusammen mit Ged und Tenar kehren sie heim. Auf dem Feld ackern Ged und Arren, bevor sie eines Tages nach Enlad aufbrechen. Arren wird den Moment nicht vergessen, wo er Therru umarmte. thumb|400px|center|Die letzten Tage von Ged und Arren auf Tenars Bauernhof. 400px|center|thumb|Therru zeigt sich als Drachen.